Honeycomb Maze
This is a maze made up of lots of hexagonal shaped rooms that all look exactly the same. The rooms have six doors, one in each wall, which all open outwards and inwards. However, some of the doors in some rooms are dummies, which don't open, as they're against outside walls. The contestant enters the maze, at the top right, and has to try to find the exit, which is at the bottom left. Waiting inside are two "Black-Handed, Black-Hearted" guards (usually Strong and Kibaji) who are trying to find the contestant. The contestant needs to avoid the guards, because if they get caught they'll have their face covered in black paint, get thrown out of the maze, and will have lost the game. There are several exits all along the left and bottom sides of the maze, but only one is correct. If the contestant comes out of the wrong door they'll fall into a pool of water and will have also lost the game. If a contestant manages to make it through the maze, avoiding being caught by the guards, and exits through the correct door they win the game. One alternative solution for going through the game, apart from going through the maze is to climb up the wall and stand on top of the maze. Tthis can be achieved by pretending to jump into the water, but then climbing up through the doors. After this it becomes easy for the player to see the directions and reach the goal. The maze began with 12 rooms, 4x4. Later the size was increased to 20 rooms, 5x4, and a third guard was added (usually Animal) to increase the difficulty. In family special episodes, the children stand on a platform above the maze. They have to shout out instructions to direct their parent through, avoiding the guards, to the exit. This family variation was later used in regular episodes. This time Tani shouts out the directions to the contestants. Gallery HoneycombMazeEp16.jpg|Episode 16 (S3 EP15) HoneycombMazeEp17.jpg|Episode 17 (Special 6) HoneycombMazeEp18.jpg|Episode 18 (S3 EP16) HoneycombMazeEp19.jpg|Episode 19 (S3 EP17) HoneycombMazeEp20.jpg|Episode 20 (S3 EP18) HoneycombMazeEp21.jpg|Episode 21 (S3 EP19) HoneycombMazeEp22.jpg|Episode 22 (S3 EP20) HoneycombMazeEp23.jpg|Episode 23 (S3 EP21) HoneycombMazeEp24.jpg|Episode 24 (S3 EP22) HoneycombMazeEp25.jpg|Episode 25 (S3 EP23) HoneycombMazeEp26.jpg|Episode 26 (S3 EP24) HoneycombMazeEp27.jpg|Episode 27 (S3 EP25) HoneycombMazeEp29.jpg|Episode 29 (S2 EP7) HoneycombMazeEp30.jpg|Episode 30 (S2 EP8) HoneycombMazeEp31.jpg|Episode 31 (S2 EP9) HoneycombMazeEp32.jpg|Episode 32 (S2 EP10) HoneycombMazeEp33.jpg|Episode 33 (S2 EP11) HoneycombMazeEp34.jpg|Episode 34 (S2 EP12) HoneycombMazeEp35.jpg|Episode 35 (S2 EP13) HoneycombMazeEp36.jpg|Episode 36 (S1 EP33) HoneycombMazeEp37.jpg|Episode 37 (S2 EP14) HoneycombMazeEp38.jpg|Episode 38 (S2 EP15) HoneycombMazeEp39.jpg|Episode 39 (S2 EP16) HoneycombMazeEp40.jpg|Episode 40 (S2 EP17) HoneycombMazeEp41.jpg|Episode 41 (Special 2) HoneycombMazeEp42.jpg|Episode 42 (S2 EP18) HoneycombMazeEp43.jpg|Episode 43 (S2 EP19) HoneycombMazeEp44.jpg|Episode 44 (S2 EP20) HoneycombMazeEp45.jpg|Episode 45 (S3 EP26) HoneycombMazeEp46.jpg|Episode 46 (S2 EP21) HoneycombMazeEp47.jpg|Episode 47 (S3 EP27) HoneycombMazeEp48.jpg|Episode 48 (S2 EP22) HoneycombMazeEp49.jpg|Episode 49 (S3 EP28) HoneycombMazeEp50.jpg|Episode 50 (S2 EP23) HoneycombMazeEp51.jpg|Episode 51 (S3 EP29) HoneycombMazeEp52.jpg|Episode 52 (S2 EP24) HoneycombMazeEp53.jpg|Episode 53 (S3 EP30) HoneycombMazeEp54.jpg|Episode 54 (S2 EP25) HoneycombMazeEp55.jpg|Episode 55 (S4 EP1) HoneycombMazeEp56.jpg|Episode 56 (S2 EP26) HoneycombMazeEp57.jpg|Episode 57 (S4 EP2) HoneycombMazeEp58.jpg|Episode 58 (S2 EP27) HoneycombMazeEp59.jpg|Episode 59 (S4 EP3) HoneycombMazeEp60.jpg|Episode 60 (S2 EP28) HoneycombMazeEp61.jpg|Episode 61 (S4 EP4) HoneycombMazeEp62.jpg|Episode 62 (Special 1) HoneycombMazeEp63.jpg|Episode 63 (S2 EP29) HoneycombMazeEp64.jpg|Episode 64 (S4 EP5) HoneycombMazeEp65.jpg|Episode 65 (S2 EP30) HoneycombMazeEp66.jpg|Episode 66 (S4 EP6) HoneycombMazeEp67.jpg|Episode 67 (S3 EP1) HoneycombMazeEp68.jpg|Episode 68 (S4 EP7) HoneycombMazeEp69.jpg|Episode 69 (S3 EP2) HoneycombMazeEp73.jpg|Episode 73 (Special 7) HoneycombMazeEp76.jpg|Episode 76 (S4 EP10) HoneycombMazeEp77.jpg|Episode 77 (S3 EP5) HoneycombMazeEp78.jpg|Episode 78 (S4 EP22) HoneycombMazeEp79.jpg|Episode 79 (S3 EP6) HoneycombMazeEp80.jpg|Episode 80 (S4 EP11) HoneycombMazeEp81.jpg|Episode 81 (S4 EP12) HoneycombMazeEp82.jpg|Episode 82 (S4 EP13) HoneycombMazeEp83.jpg|Episode 83 (S1 EP35) HoneycombMazeEp84.jpg|Episode 84 (S1 EP36) HoneycombMazeEp85.jpg|Episode 85 (S1 EP31) Honeycomb Maze.png|Episode 87 (S1 EP4) HoneycombMazeEp96.jpg|Episode 96 (S1 EP37) HoneycombMazeEp99.jpg|Episode 99 (S1 EP39) HoneycombMazeEp100.jpg|Episode 100 (S1 EP10) HoneycombMazeEp104.jpg|Episode 104 (S1 EP11) HoneycombMazeEp106.jpg|Episode 106 (Unaired) HoneycombMazeEp113.jpg|Episode 113 (S1 EP18) HoneycombMazeEp123.jpg|Episode 123 (S1 EP26) HoneycombMazeEp124.jpg|Episode 124 (S1 EP27) HoneycombMazeEp130.jpg|Episode 130 (Special 4) HoneycombMazeEp131.jpg|Episode 131 (Special 9) Takeshi's Castle Thailand Although still known as the Honeycomb Maze, the title card on the CC edit says "Honeycomb" The maze is bigger in Thailand with more rooms and doors compared to the original. In some episodes contestants pick up an item from inside the Maze and take it with them to the goal. They must have the item to win. In Episode 21, a room in the Maze has all but one of its doors netted off. In Episode 31, players must avoid having their balloon burst by a Demon. In Episode 68, contestants take in a giant present and must deliver it to the decorated room before heading for the goal. In Episode 75, a third guard lurks in the maze to catch contestants. Gallery HoneycombMazeThailand1.jpg|Episode 1 HoneycombMazeThailand3.JPG|Episode 2 HoneycombMazeThailand4.jpg|Episode 3 HoneycombMazeThailand5.jpg|Episode 4 HoneycombMazeThailand6.jpg|Episode 5 HoneycombMazeThailand2.jpg|Episode 7 HoneycombMazeThailand8.jpg|Episode 8 HoneycombMazeThailandEp34.jpg|Episode 34 HoneycombMazeThailandEp41.jpg|Episode 41 HoneycombMazeThailandEp47.jpg|Episode 47 Takeshi's Castle Indonesia to be added Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia Gallery HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp1.jpg|Episode 1 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp2.jpg|Episode 2 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp3.jpg|Episode 3 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp4.jpg|Episode 4 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp5.jpg|Episode 5 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp6.jpg|Episode 6 HoneycombMazeSaudiArabiaEp7.jpg|Episode 7 Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Thailand Category:Takeshi's Castle Indonesia Category:Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia